Trippy's Nightmare
Trippy watches a scray movie which freaks him out and makes him starting to remember scary things in the past... Causing him to fall asleep and see things in his sleep that were horrifying. Trippy is shown in his dream and he hears the demonoic voice from his friend Superspeed. Trippy turns around to greet him but looks in horror at what he sees. Its Superspeed, but his arm bone was skeletal, his organs are dangling from his stomach and a knife is in his chest. Trippy starts to panic and runs attempting to escape the demonic Superspeed who collapses. Trippy bumps into a badly mutilated tree friend who he recongizes as him. He sees a gunshot wound in his head, and his organs also torn badly out. He is more horrfied to see how this Trippy also has a garbage bag on top of his head. Trippy even mroe panicked runs away from it. Trippy feels like he has escaped and sees what looks like his house. He walks inside only to enocunter mobster-like tree friends with featureless faces. They pulled out guns and tried to shoot Trippy but he closes the door shut before they can come after him. Trippy runs away again and stops when he see's a platypus walk towards him. Trippy tries to reason with him only to see that he to looks badly scratched with his brain torn out. Trippy looks for something this time and finds a crowbar, He picks it up and decapitates the alien zombie. Trippy then see's a shadowly figure on the street corner, he immeditaely recognizes it as Robo Star. He runs over relived to see that Robo Star isnt mutilated, only to see him pull out a Tommy Gun. Trippy escapes before he can do any harm. Trippy then see's a bunch of zombies comme after him and before he can escape, the zombies tear him apart, back in the real world, Trippy is shown to have died from the fears he had seen in his dream, with Superspeed crying as he attempts to wake up Trippy. Beastiary Ghost This foe was the Superspeed mentioned in Trippy's dream. It represents how Trippy watched at Superspeed's death in Revenge. The organs represent how Shelby torn open Superspeeds stomach and the arm bone represents how Shelby twisted Superspeed's arm and tore its skin off and the knife represents how Shelby stabbed Superspeed until he died of bloodloss. Mutilator This foe represented some of the ways Trippy died in episodes. the garbage bag represents his death in Trash Day when he suffocates, the gunshot represents how Ale shot him in the head in If you cant beat them kill em. Its organs represent the episode Warning where the zombies teared him apart. Mobster They represent how Trippy saw gangsters shooting a man and invading his house. There featureless faces represent how Trippy could not remember what they look like. Alien Zombie It represents how the platypus alien was torn apart by zombies in Warning. 20's Robo Star This foe represents how Trippy saw Robo Stars page and went to the 20's Robo Star page. He developed a fear of him but it endly fast. However it regrew when Trippy watched the scray movie in this episode. It is one of the few monsters Trippy encounterd in his dream that doesn't look badly mutilated. Zombies They represent Trippys death in Warning and Sleep Walking-On Sunshine Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images